


Shenanigans In Space

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly-funny little drabbles of Transformers from the IDW MTMTE continuity. Might have some angsty ones in there at some point, but most are just comical and dumb. Some of these are humanformers, too btw. Tags will update as we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeps

Drift groggily made his way through the kitchen, trying to be quiet while Wing and Rodimus still slept. He grabbed a packet of oatmeal, dumping it into a ceramic bowl and pouring in ⅔ of a cup of water. He tugged on the microwave door, nearly dropping his bowl as he gazed into the sticky, sugary abyss that the microwave had become. Sitting at the bottom of the microwave was some ungodly pink, mostly-melted, sugar-coated marshmallow blobs that vaguely resembled chicks.

“ _ **WHO THE FUCK PUT PEEPS IN THE MICROWAVE?!?**_ ”

Inside the bedroom, Rodimus’ eyes flew open. “ _Shit._ ”


	2. YOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for Ultra Magnus trying to be cool and failing ok it's my life sustenance

It started out, as all things do, as a one-time thing, and Rodimus was so shocked (and yet, oddly proud) that he didn’t mention it. But then, it kept happening. And happening, and happening, until his second-in-command had been saying it more often than his captain said “til all are one”.

It was getting out of hand.

Rodimus finally got to the point where he pulled Magnus aside, sitting him in his office. The enforcer looked confused and slightly concerned. “Rodimus, what’s all this about? Is everything alright?”

The captain raked a hand down over his faceplates. “It’s about your new...catchphrase.”

“Catchphrase?”

Rodimus sighed and rubbed at his nasal ridge. “‘YOLO’.”

Ultra Magnus made a face. “What about it?”

“I don’t know, just...why do you keep going around saying ‘you only live once’ to everyone?” He shook his head, crossing his arms. “I am genuinely confused here.”

“I…” Magnus frowned, opening his mouth, and then closing it again. “It’s not a combination of ‘yo’ and ‘hello’?”

A look spread across Rodimus’ face that could only be defined as secondhand embarrassment. He sighed, exasperated. “No, Mags.”

“...Oh. I…” He paused, rubbing the side of his face with a large hand. “I thought it was a…hip new greeting of sorts.”

Rodimus smacked himself in the face. He had obviously, completely, and utterly misguided Magnus in the ways of modern slang.

Magnus folded his hands in his lap and cleared his intake. “So,” he coughed, “if ‘YOLO’ means ‘you only live once’... then what does ‘swag’ mean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to hear your feedback!!!


End file.
